Question: $\begin{cases} h(1)=9 \\\\ h(2)=3 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-2) \cdot h(n-1) \end{cases}$ $h(3)=$
${h(3)}={h(1)} \cdot {h(2)}={9} \cdot {3}={27}$ $h(3)=27$